Waar het allemaal om gaat
by JosieStyle
Summary: Nederlandse tekst! het is een kleine impressie van de vriendschap die het Team zo sterk maakt. Tijdens curtian call in S2.23 is Murdoch gewond geraakt in zijn schouder en waren ze nog maar nét ontsnapt van Decker. Alweer... A-team rocks BTW!


AN: Dit is mijn eerste fanfic van the A-team. Ik ben opgegroeid met deze serie omdat mijn oudere broer hier zo enthousiast over was. En ik altijd alles samen deed met hem. Op de basisschool speelde alle jongens THE A_TEAM in de zandbak.. en ik moet zeggen. Het was echt hilarisch. Ookal was ik zo'n typische meid met my little pony's en shit. (waar ik nu een tatoäge van heb, trouwens) Inmiddels zie ik eindelijk wat het was wat mij zo verwonderde aan deze actieserie, met veel explosieven, waar blijkbaar HEEEL veel geld aan uit is gegeven. Mijn ogen gingen uit naar de _vriendschap_ van het team. The A team had waarschijnlijk het stoerste moeten worden dat er was. Maar het pakte totaal anders uit. Het was het TEAM zelf waar het over ging. De geweldige dialogen tussen boze-B.A. en kop-in-het-zand-stekende-Murdoch. En de grappige, eerlijke band van papa-Hannibal en zeurige-charmante-gladde-Face:)

Later besefte ik dat mijn broer erg veel weg heeft van B.A. En ik... gek genoeg.. lijk op Murdoch...

MAAR DAT IS NIET BELANGRIJK...

* * *

><p>Dit is wat er gebeurde na de prachtige aflevering: <span>curtian call S2.23<span>. Het gaat hem niet om de actie. Maar om de band. HET TEAM.

**Titel**: Waar het allemaal om gaat

**plot**: Bijna was het Decker gelukt om misbruik te maken van de enigste zwakte in het A team. Vriendschap! Bijna... Want Samenwerking compenseerd alles.

**Serie: **the A-Team..._duh_

_Ik own niks, alleen dan de gekochten dvd boxen en mijn eigen kleurijke fantasie die de poppetjes laten dansen:)_

**_Veel plezier!^^_**_ en niet slaan als je het niks vindt_

* * *

><p>'Hou vol, Murdoch, je gaat het wel redden.'<p>

B.A. Zat aan zijn zijde. Hannibal checkte constant zijn polsslagader.

_Ze waren terwauwernood ontsnapt aan Decker's ingesloten val. Ze reden in volle kracht over de weg om zo snel mogelijk weer te kunnen verdwijnen in de wijde wereld. Ze hadden dit keer echt geluk gehad. Alsof God hen een handje hadden geholpen._

Face zat achter het stuur, met Tawnia op de stoel waar oorspronkelijk Hannibal zat.

'Whoa... dat was echt... ik bedoel _écht_ op het nippertje! Zag je dat gezicht van Decker! Kostelijk!'

Met zijn grote glimlach keek hij door de achteruitkijkspiegel naar zijn colonel. Zijn glimlach verdween haast meteen toen hij zijn ogen had gericht op het verbonden gezicht van een hele stille Murdoch. Op de gezichten van B.A. En Hannibal was ernst en bezorgdheid te lezen. En Face knipperde corrigerend met zijn ogen en keek weer terug op de weg.

Tawnia zuchte en keek Face glimlachend aan.

'Face, als je wil kan ik het stuur overnemen. Dan kun je ook naar hem toe.'

'O nou, Tawnia, dat zullen we maar niet doen. B.A. Is erg kieskeurig wie aan het stuur mag komen. Blijf maar lekker zitten, schat. Wel erg lief van je.'

Tawnia haalde haar schouders op en tuurde opnieuw naar de achterbank.

De zwarte bus begon nog harder te rijden.

_'...Hn...Hann...i...'_

'Waar moet ik eigenlijk naar toe rijden? Gewoon zo ver mogelijk hier vandaan of rechtstreeks naar Murdoch's kamer? Ik bedoel... Decker en zijn mannen zullen hem ongetwijfeld op gaan zoeken na dat ze hun spoor weer beister zijn.'

'Ssst Face... ik geloof dat ik hem iets hoor zeggen,' onderbrak Hannibal plotseling teder en kalm. Meteen was iedereen stil, terwijl Hannibal voorover boog om zo dicht mogelijk bij het gezicht van Murdoch te komen.

'Wat zeg je, jongen?'

Het duurde even voor Hannibal een reactie kreeg. Murdoch bewoog zijn hoofd even, in het slappe kussen die ze in zijn brancard gelegd hadden.

_'B...Blind...' _zei hij toen.

Zijn stem was gedempt door het verband op zijn gezicht dat álles bedekte, behalve zijn neus. Zo hadden ze Decker wijs kunnen maken dat het Face was die gewond was geraakt tijdens een klus. Om hun geheime wapen niet te hoeven onthullen.

B.A. en Hannibal konden het niet laten om even te glimlachen. Ze keken elkaar even snel aan.

Die jongen was bewusteloos geraakt toen ze de wond schoon hadden gemaakt; terug in de oude mijn. Hij had natuurlijk geen flauw idee wat er in die tussentijd allemaal was gebeurd.

B.A. gaf de man een schouderklop, op zijn goede schouder, natuurlijk. En boog zich zelf naar het oor van Murdoch.

'Welnee, gek. Je ziet niets omdat we je gezicht verbonden hebben voor Decker.'

Hij begon al aan het verband te friemelen om hem te bevrijden. Hannibal was al rechterop gaan zitten en keek achterom naar Tawnia.

'Hij is oké,' zei hij gerust stellend tegen haar, met een overtuigende glimlach. Tawnia zuchte opgelucht. Vanuit de achteruitkijkspiegel kruisten Face en Hannibal's blikken. Ook zij deelden de opluchting.

'Zo.. Is dat beter, gek?' vroeg B.A. Milder dan het team van hem gewend waren.

Het witte gezicht van Murdoch was klam van het zweet en de zwarte randen rond zijn ogen onthulden zijn zwakte. Zijn bloeddoorlopen ogen verraade zijn hoge koorts. Maar hij kreeg het voor elkaar om geruststellend te knikken naar zijn vriend.

'Mooi.'

Even leek het erop dat de gewonde man weer in slaap viel. Maar zijn ogen opende zich opnieuw en tuurde door de schokkende, zoemende omgeving. De bekende geur van de bus lieten zijn schouders ontspannen.

_'Z-zijn...w-we... weg?' _

B.A. Fronste.

'Wat? Krijgen we nu al van die rare praatjes?' Hij blikte even naar de _Murdoch vertaler_-Face.

Face keek tegelijkertijd door het achteruitkijkspiegeltje naar de grote man met de hanekam.

'Ja, vriend. We zijn weg. Weg van Decker en zijn maatjes. Hou vol, oké.' riep Face over zijn schouder.

Opnieuw sloot de zwakke man zijn ogen. De weg werd hobbelig onder de dikke busbanden. En hij huiverde even van de pijn die door zijn schouder joeg.

Face naderde een kruispunt. Er waren drie wegen. En alle drie zagen er verlaten uit.

'Hannibal? Wat denk jij?'

Hannibal had een sigaar uit zijn jasje gehaald maar stak hem niet aan, in het bijzijn van de gewonde piloot. Inplaats daarvan knauwde hij er nerveus op. Ze hadden og steeds grote kans op een tweede val van Decker. Hij dacht even peinzend na.

Inmiddels stond de bus nu stil. En Face draaide nu volledig om naar hun colonel.

'Nou... Terugrijden is geen optie. Dat weet ik in ieder geval wél zeker. Dat is een start.'

Hannibal lachte naar Face's serieuze gezicht. Hij keek zelde serieus. Waarschijnlijk was er geen masker voor dit soort momenten met gebeurtenissen als vandaag. Een teamlid gewond. Bijna gepakt door Decker. De adernaline die maar niet leek te stoppen met door zijn aderen stromen.

'Ik zeg links.' Face knipperde met zijn ogen.

'Weet je dat zeker? Of is het gewoon een gok?'

'Nou... het is eerder een gevoel..' Hannibal lachte opnieuw.

Bij het woord _gevoel _gromde B.A. Afkeurend.

'Hannibal... stop met het luisteren naar je gevoel en gebruik een keer je verstand.'

'Oké... _dan_ moeten we rechts.' Hannibal glimlachte naar B.A. En genoot van zijn bedeesdheid.

Face beet op zijn onderlip en schudde zijn hoofd naar Tawnia. Op de een of andere manier had zij zomaar ineens een landkaart bij de hand van het gebied, en bestudeerde het nauwkeurig.

'Rechtdoor, en je komt bij een dorpje. Links en rechts eindigen bij een granenveld.'

Nu waren alle gezichten gericht op Hannibal. Hannibal draaide zijn sigaar even rond tussen zijn tanden.

'Rechtdoor, dan.' zei hij onverschillig. Maar Face kon zien dat zijn onverschilligheid grotendeels gespeeld was. Het was allemaal om B.A. te plagen. Zoals altijd.

B.A. schudde zuchtend zijn hoofd en hij liet merken dat hij de manieren waarop hun colonel keuzes maakte _niet_ en _nooit_ vertrouwde.

Terwijl de bus weer begon te rijden was Hannibal in één van de stoelen gaan zitten en tuurde wat op de kaart die Tawnia ergens vandaan had getoverd.

B.A. had zich weer geïnstaleerd bij Murdoch en hoorde Hannibal en Face vragen hoe Tawnia aan de kaart kwam. Ze zei met een glimlach dat ze niet voor niets een goede journaliste was. En dat je bepaalde soort skills moest hebben om dingen voor elkaar te kunnen krijgen.

De gewonde piloot sliep oppervlakkig en opende af en toe zijn ogen. Toen hij merkte dat B.A. over hem heen gebogen was, probeerde hij te grijnzen.

_'J-je m..maakt je... z-zorgen om.. mij? I-ik w-wist ni...niet..' _hakkelde Murdoch zwak en stopte halverwege zijn zin toen hij merkte dat B.A. ongemakkelijk om zich heen keek of niemand het had gehoord. Toen dwaalde zijn ogen weer op de zwakke man. Hij glimlachte terug.

'Tuurlijk, maat. Wie moet ik anders knallen verkopen als iets me niet zint.' Hij deed er alles aan om zijn imago hoog te houden. Maar Murdoch was niet gek. Hij knikte tevreden bij het zien van een vriendelijk gezicht. Hij zuchte even en zakte weer in slaap. Met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

**Einde**

* * *

><p><em>Wat vindt je ervan? Laat het weten:)<em>


End file.
